


Pleasure and Pain

by MemeMouse



Category: Naruto
Genre: Just Sex, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Rough Sex, Scratching, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21564895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MemeMouse/pseuds/MemeMouse
Summary: Kankuro and Kiba haven't seen each other for months, sexual frustration doesn't go away, you need to fuck it out.
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 210





	Pleasure and Pain

"A-ah.. fuuuck, Yes! Kan- ugh." Kiba had to fight to keep his eyes rolling back, clawing at the sheets beneath him. The hands on his hips pulled him back into every thrust, gripping hard enough to leave bruises.

Kankuro smirked behind him, seeing the younger man starting to lose control. He picked up speed, pounding into the beautiful body at a brutal pace, relishing in the sound of a guttural scream trapped in Kiba's throat.

The sound of skin slapping was echoing around the room. Kankuro thrust in fully, holding Kiba still while he pulled his hair, head falling back with it. The Suna nin licked a trail of sweat slicked skin up Kiba's back before biting into the junction of his neck.

"Fucker, why'd you stop?" Kiba let out a pant between each word, moaning when Kankuro starting sucking a mark into the column of his throat. Kankuro smirked when he felt Kiba's hole squeeze around him, dragging his teeth round to the back of the Inuzuka's neck.

"Patience."

Kiba growled, trying to shift his hips but Kankuro's hand snapped back to his hip, holding him still. The older brunette nuzzled the hairs at the back of Kiba's head, breathing in deeply and pressing a kiss behind his ear. He licked up the shell of Kiba's ear before nibbling the top.

"Goddammit, fuckin move!" Kiba let out a long whine, trying to press himself back but Kankuro's grip just became stronger, knuckles turning white. He heard a low chuckle in his ear and Kankuro slowly started pulling out. 

"I told you," Kankuro slammed himself back in fully, sucking at the spot just below Kiba's ear that drove him wild, "patience." The scream that tore from Kiba's throat was animalistic.

The Inuzuka saw white flash behind his eyes, that thrust had hit his prostate head on and the pleasure that came from it was excruciating. His body lost all feeling for that split second and had collapsed forwards onto the bed, hips still held up courtesy of Kankuro.

Kankuro hissed at the pressure around his dick, Kiba having clenched at the deep intrusion. He ground himself against his lovers ass, thrusting shallowly before pulling out completely.

"You fucking asshole! Whyyy."

"Flip over, mutt."

"Eh?"

Kankuro gave his ass a slap, "Man, don't tell me I fucked even more brain cells out of that head of yours," he pressed a kiss into the crown of Kiba's hair, amusement dancing in his eyes. "You can't afford to lose many more." 

"...EHH KANKURO!!"

He tried to elbow the older man but Kankuro grabbed it and used his momentum to flip him onto his back, grabbing behind his knees, pulling him forwards to settle either side of Kankuro's legs.

Kiba glared up, baring his teeth at the sand ninja before Kankuro leaned down and kissed him. Kiba grabbed the older man's head, deepening the kiss. He thrust his tongue into Kankuro's mouth, dominating the kiss. Kankuro always let him. 

He scraped his nails through the dark brown hair of his lovers head to angle the kiss, their lips seaming together. Tongues twisted, dancing together as they ran out of breath. Kankuro pulled back first, bumping his nose against Kiba's as he lifted the tan hips, angling himself and thrusting sharply back into the willing body beneath him. 

"Fuuuuuck! Yes!"

Kiba threw his head back as he was impaled again, Kankuro immediately attacking his neck, sucking a mark into his collarbone. Kiba growled, letting go of Kankuro's head when he started thrusting, grabbing the bars of his headboard instead. 

The bed started scraping along the floor, smacking against the wall with every hard thrust. Kiba planted his feet on the bed, trying to rock back against the thrusts but failing to match Kankuro's rhythm, too far gone with pleasure.

Kankuro chuckled into Kiba's shoulder, placing one more kiss before he sat up, shifting his hips as he straightened, hitting the spot inside the dog lover that made him release an involuntary scream. He gripped the wooden bars so hard that they started to splinter.

"Being dramatic today, are we?" Kankuro's eyebrow raised in a smirk as Kiba sent him a glare but before he could reply Kankuro thrust hard back into that spot, sending his eyes rolling back and more of the wood to chip.

He thrust again and again into Kiba's prostate, seeing the younger nin teetering on the edge of his orgasm, he quickly activated his chakra strings and wrapped them around the base of Kiba's cock.

Kiba's eyes widened when he felt the pressure around him and looked down, eyes quickly looking up to Kankuro's face, an incredulous look on his own. "What. The. Fuck?"

Kankuro stopped moving, looking down at the panting Inuzuka with an evil glint in his eyes that sent a shiver down Kiba's spine. "Well, we only get to see each other every couple of months, you really want this to be over yet?"

"Fuck, we can..go again..after just..let go!" 

"Oh, we will be," Kankuro lifted one of Kiba's legs up onto his shoulder and thrusted shallowly. Kiba wrapped his other leg around the older man's waist, letting Kankuro slide deeper into him with a moan. "But as much as I loath to admit it," he rocked forwards again, enjoying the irritated look on Kiba's face, "I missed you, and this glorious ass of yours, so I'm gonna take my time getting reacquainted with it."

And with that, Kankuro set up a lightning pace, Kiba barely having time to blink before an onslaught of pleasure attacked him, sparks racing through his system. 'Fuck! Yes! Yes! Yes!'

Kiba lost control, his eyes started dilating, his nails grew to claws and his fangs elongated. He looked up at Kankuro, his tattoos almost hidden behind a blush, and licked his lips. A second later, Kankuro heard a crack. Kiba smirked up at him, holding the two bars of wood in his hands, a satisfied look on his face.

Kankuro chuckled and shook his head, leaning down to groan into Kiba's ear, almost bending him in half. "Fuck, that's hot. I ever tell you how much seeing you like that turns me on?" Kiba growled, gripping the broad shoulders above him, digging his claws in, pulling him down to slam their mouths together.

The new position had Kankuro sliding even deeper into him, filling him completely. Kiba's head snapped back, mouth open wide as his prostate was drilled into, the pleasure of overstimulation becoming too much. His claws sunk into Kankuro's back, drawing blood as he dragged them up to grip the back of his neck.

"Fuck!" Kankuro hissed but didn't stop, even with the pain of his back being shredded, "Kiba, look at me." Half lidded eyes stared up at him and he let the chakra strings disappear, Kiba roaring as he came a second later, spurting his release over their stomachs.

Kankuro gave a few more disjointed thrusts before he too gave into ecstasy, cumming deep inside the tight hole. He rocked gently as he rode out his orgasm, chest panting and covered in sweat. He looked down at Kiba as he pulled out, noticing him wince as he lowered the tanned leg.

"Kib, you ok?"

Kiba lay panting on the bed, head tipped up, arm draped over his eyes. Kankuro crawled up his body to nuzzle into his neck, kissing the column of his throat to try and calm him down. He pressed his lips against Kiba's pulse, leaving a bite when he felt it slowing back to its normal pace.

He kissed the Inuzuka's lips trying to get a response. Kiba pressed back for a moment before he turned his head, breaking the kiss. "Move, fucker, my back's aching lay like this."

"Oh, your back's hurting? Do you know what you did to mine?"

Kiba moved his arm to look up, eyebrow raised in a question. Kankuro sat up and turned around to show him the damage. Kiba gasped at the sight. Ten long red scratches took up half of Kankuro's back.

He shot up, cringing at the pain in his backside as he leaned up to examine them. "Fuck! I'm sorry, I didn't realise I did-"

"It's fine mutt, c'mere." Kankuro grabbed Kiba's arm, pulling him up for another kiss. "Don't worry about it, I'll heal." He gave Kiba a lopsided grin as he lay back onto the bed.

They lay next to each other for a while, both gaining their breath back, not thinking about Kankuro having to leave for Suna the next morning. 

"You know, you've never lost control and gone feral like that before"

"I know."

"You must have missed me more than usual."

"Hm."

" Wanna see if it happens again?"

"You're on."


End file.
